


Close The Curtains

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Biting, Fanart, Implied Secret Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy and Dex met up.<br/>[Includes art cross-posted off tumblr!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close The Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sinking further into this ship. Ugh.  
> Unedited!  
> Artwork is made by me.

Troy was glad that he’d already closed the curtains before Dex showed up, because now, with the man’s hands firm against his hips and that chastising mouth pressing against his, he doesn’t think he’d have the strength to pull away from Dex now to shut them. To shut the world outside and just hide away, in his shoe box of a bedroom with only the two of them.

The back of his knees hits the bed, and it takes him a moment to fall back easily, latching both hands onto the denim jacket and pulling Dex down with him in a well-practiced move. They’ve done this enough to ensure that Dex doesn’t hit him on the way down, elbows balancing on either side of the undercover cops’ shoulders as Troy grins at him.

“What’cha grinning at?” Dex asks him with a straight face, and Troy wonders how the man can pull off such a neutral expression so easily while he feels like he’s being picked apart. He can’t stop the smile that twitches onto his features, or hide the blush that creeps onto his cheeks as he stares into Dex’s big brown eyes.

Troy squirms under the touch of a warm hand that creeps up the front of his polo, slipping under the baggy fabric easily to touch the smooth skin of his stomach. Dex finally yields his searching gaze in favor of pressing his body to Troy’s, keeping the contact between them as he skims his lips onto the other man’s neck. Troy lets out a breathless murmur, pushing his hips into Dex’s thigh as he feels the man’s blunt teeth nipping playfully at the sensitive skin of his collar.

“Careful,” He warns while biting back a groan when he feels Dex’s thigh pushing right back where he wants it to. The man chuckles against his neck, Troy feeling every warm puff of air rolling against his kiss-dampened skin.

“I’m being careful,” Dex assures, voice half amused, half chiding. “Don’t trust me?” He teases, moving his hand further up Troy’s chest and bunching the rumpled polo up there. He can’t help but to enjoy the way Troy squirms under him when he rubs his knee against the man’s clothed groin, knowing the slow pace is what he needed, and hated.

Troy lets the gasp slip between his lips and mentally curses himself as he feels his cheeks heat up, but the embarrassment fades as Dex rolls against his growing erection. “Not you,” He growls out finally, using his hands to push at the heavy jacket, rolling the material down Dex’s shoulders. “I don’t trust that the others are going to be stupid enough to miss ‘em.”

The moment those words leave his lips, the officer feels the sharp pinch of Dex’s teeth against his neck, pinching the skin right above his collar bone and drawing a surprised, and irritated moan from his mouth. “Oh, you  _asshole_ ,” He punctuates with a particularly rough buck against Dex’s thigh, ignoring the chuckle that resounds off his skin.

“That’s what you get for saying ‘The Los Carnales’,” Dex’s chastising tone blends thickly when Troy manages to rub the front of his jeans just right, and the man’s lips mold against the reddening mark once last time as he fondly mumbles, “Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please write more of this ship, please. It fuels me.


End file.
